Sтєαdу, αѕ α gнσѕт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Todo ese tiempo había estado buscando un refugio de estabilidad que compensara la parte ajetreada de su vida, ¿no? Ahí la tenía, quisiera o no, y su forma era la de una bella futura esposa."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars2 me pertenece & todo va sin fines de lucro uwur.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Lo prometo, _con esto cierro el ciclo_ (?)... Y es que termina el año, debía distraerme con cosas viejísimas para ver si saldaba deudas y me sacaba cosas de encima... _y bueh,_ los headcanons son muy fuertes ****y yo soy muy débil cuando se mete uno a la cabeza ;v;u**.

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado, algo slash, drama barato entre post-Cars2 & pre-Cars3 & algo IC (?).  
** **»** **Otra aclaración: _Escenas con salto de tiempo, presente/pasado y así~_.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S** teady, **a** s a **g** host **.**

* * *

 _«I'm searching for something that I can't reach.»_

* * *

 **U** na cara bonita era algo lindo, agradable e, incluso, le resultaba algo _emocionante_ de ver como primera cosa en el día… Al menos, eso es lo que habría contestado hasta hace algunas semanas atrás en cualquier entrevista que le hicieran. _Casi_ le era imposible creer como todo había cambiado repentinamente, aún teniendo como precedente todo lo sucedido tras toparse y quedarse unos días en el colorido pueblo de Radiator Springs, dando como resultado ese cambio tan notorio como favorable para cualquiera, y no sólo por el emblemático gesto de haber cedido el título como _del_ _primer novato en ganar la Piston Cup_.

Recordándolo, sonrió de lado antes de girar medio cuerpo sobre la rústica cama de dos plazas.

Si con lo odioso que era —debía admitirlo luego de ver sus inicios gracias a las milagrosas repeticiones— logró tener una considerable cantidad de admiradores _de manera relativamente increíble_ , era obvio que todo ese apoyo se incrementó hasta el triple con ese pequeño cambio de actitud… además de las invitaciones a eventos importantes de los que Harv se encargaba de manejar, y que también aumentaban de forma directa las ganancias de ambos.

Por ello mismo, notó que siempre debía mantener su mente ocupada cuando, en días libres, despertaba antes que su novia o el mismo reloj despertador que Mater le había regalado en su último cumpleaños; era como si su inconsciente le traicionase de la misma forma que, evidentemente, hacía su cuerpo al acariciar parte de aquella piel que el delicado camisón o las sábanas no alcanzaban a cubrir.

Distinguió unos leves gruñidos que le avisaban que Sally ya habría despertado, aunque no dejó de seguir con las distraídas caricias hasta que ella al fin abrió los ojos de manera parcial.

—Buenos días, Letritas.

La fiscal sonó dulce y somnolienta por igual, pasando por alto que el amanecer — _ese_ que siempre traía consigo las rutinarias discusiones entre Sarge y Fillmore— seguía sin avistarse. Su sonrisa quedó bastante acorde conforme se desperezaba pero, antes de incorporarse, el corredor a su lado se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Iré a prepararte el desayuno —comentó luego de repetir el mismo saludo, dedicándole un pequeño vistazo por encima del hombro—. ¿Te sorprendo con el especial del día o tienes algo en mente? —agregó luego, suavizando su expresión al sonreírle un poco.

Y la sonrisa le fue nuevamente devuelta, como era de esperarse.

—Estás de vacaciones durante la temporada —le recordó, queriendo que aquello no sonase como una negativa tan directa, y eso mismo consiguió—, ¿no se supone que deberías aprovechar a descansar un poco más?

—Quiero… tratar de mejorar mis hábitos de vagancia —se excusó de forma carismática tras pensarlo un momento, haciéndole rodar los ojos—. Dicen que es algo muy recomendable a largo plazo.

—Ajá.

Riendo un poco antes de ceder y darle la razón, hizo tiempo para que Lightning terminase de calzarse tras haberse cambiado al cómodo conjunto que solía usar a diario, consistiendo básicamente de una bermuda jean y una sudadera roja que, fuese intencional o no, terminaba combinando con el color de las Converse que también usaba.

— ¿Tan sorprendente es que quiera hacer algo bueno por los demás, para variar?

—Cuando sueles dormir hasta mediodía cada vez que tienes una mínima oportunidad… me temo que sí —comentó con inocencia, asintiendo al final y sin siquiera percatarse de que ese simple conjunto de palabras había logrado calar hondo en el otro—. ¿Estoy muy equivocada, _Letritas_?

Ignorando el tono juguetón de Sally al apartar la mirada con el pretexto de deber alcanzar el celular (que solía dejar durante la noche sobre una mesa de luz por costumbre), forzó una pequeña risa para tratar de conseguir una sonrisa propia y, de paso, alentarse para la siguiente farsa.

—Creo que sólo por esta vez… ganas —accedió de forma superficial y burlona, guiñándole el ojo para terminar una parte del acto porque, por supuesto, éste no terminaría hasta una breve despedida—, ¿qué te parece eso?

—Supongo que… bien, por ahora —contestó igual que antes, tratando de lucir misteriosa o interesante; lo que sucediese primero estaba bien.

—Supongo lo mismo —dijo por imitarle, dándole un pequeño y común beso en los labios antes de volver a alejarse. No podía ser significativo para no tentar a su suerte—, _por ahora._

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le había salvado sólo habían sido esas dos palabras finales; postergaban una parte de la pequeña y devastadora esperanza que conservaba.

* * *

— _ **M**_ _cQueen?_

Distinguió la voz que le llamaba, pero no prestó atención hasta que percibió cómo el colchón en el que estaba perdía parte del peso extra a su lado. La cabeza le dolía y la sensación de cansancio sólo se le pasaría durante la tarde, quizá, cuando convenientemente estuviera viendo alguna película por Netflix luego de haber bebido algo de energizante, preparándose para acomodarse en el sofá… _o algo así._

A pesar del ingenioso plan maquinado, gruñó un poco, agobiado. Ni él ni su cuerpo querían abandonar tan pronto la costosa comodidad —era obvio, no se conformaba con nada menos que el lujo— en la que reposaban.

— ¿Qué?

Una burlesca risa fue su primera respuesta. Lejos de molestarle, casi lo hizo sonreír como acto reflejo.

—Ya es tarde, _alzati_.

— ¿Tarde? —repitió, esbozando esa mueca burlona a pesar de que su porte perezoso se mantenía. Sin hacer caso a lo dicho, siguió aferrándose a la almohada que tenía debajo en lugar de arrojársela, sólo por bromear—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó luego, sin reparar en no oírse vago o en arrastrar las sílabas.

Antes de estirar los brazos e ir por parte de la ropa que adornaba el pulcro suelo, el castaño revisó lo que marcaba el reloj que caía descuidadamente de su muñeca, siendo lo único, además de la fina cadena plateada que adornaba su cuello, que lucía en ese entonces.

—Pasadas las diez —le respondió, ahogando un bostezo mientras el rubio parecía acomodarse sobre la cama luego de voltearse.

—Agh, siento que dormí sólo una hora… Juro que odio el jet lag —murmuró por lo bajo, apartándose algunos despeinados mechones que caían sobre su frente, tanto por el desorden natural como por haber inclinado la cabeza al momento de sentarse.

—Y también cuando Francesco te deja, _certo?_

Aunque lo dijo con un aparente tono de broma cuando se volteó para acercarse para plantarle un pequeño beso, el de ojos celestes no podía negar que, en el interior, sí lo sentía de ese modo… _un poco_ , tampoco quería prestarle demasiada atención a ese pequeño sentimiento que lo dominaba cuando estaba con aquel sujeto.

—Creo que odio más cuando no te vas —soltó, rodando los ojos, porque preferiría mil veces una vida sedentaria a aceptarle eso, sin importarle el lugar o la circunstancia.

Cuando fue a agregar algo más para iniciar una pequeña y rápida pelea habitual, quedó callado al sentir sus labios asaltados otra vez por los del castaño, sólo pudiendo reaccionar después de que sus manos se aferraban a su nuca, delatando cuánto no quería dejarlo ir.

Era como un juego de hacer y no hacer, acción y reacción… _y le gustaba de todos modos._ Sin saber cuánto durarían, si podrían encontrarse de nuevo o sin tener idea si había alguien más en medio, ese era el beneficio de la ignorancia en la que, durante instantes como esos, el americano quería caer, siendo una suerte de refugio para él.

No preguntó acerca de sus próximas carreras, no hizo ninguna acotación sobre los rumores que últimamente rodeaban al italiano —ni siquiera porque aquel piloto no se molestaba en desmentirlos, sólo alentaba cualquier cosa que le diera más fama a la mínima oportunidad— y, mucho menos, habló sobre nada.

Tenía todo el tiempo restante para desperdiciarlo escuchando mentiras piadosas, no ése en el que sólo eran ellos dos solos en una habitación donde, incluso si todo era provocado por el calor del momento, esos «ti amo» (ocasionales, _casi reales_ ) nunca se sentían sobrantes o desagradables.

* * *

 **S** ally aún no bajaba las escaleras, por lo que Lightning rápidamente asimiló que se estaría tardando por aprontarse en el baño una vez lograse espabilarse lo suficiente como para mantenerse alejada de la tentación de estar atrapada en aquellas sábanas con aroma a lavanda.

No había hecho mucho, sólo unos clásicos pancakes que Flo le había enseñado a preparar durante uno de esos días donde no había nada más para hacer (aparte de morir de calor o tomarse fotos con algunos turistas). Mientras la humeante comida se enfriaba, sus ojos iban desde el pasillo a la pantalla de su celular que, sin razón aparente, refugiaba debajo de la mesa para que no fuera visto con facilidad.

Honestamente, no quería entender qué le pasaba desde hacía algún tiempo atrás; si debía precisar, todo su problema se originó unos minutos antes de decidir alejarse del deporte, aprovechando que la temporada todavía no comenzaba. Tenía la constancia de que no estaba haciendo nada malo pero, aún así, la ansiedad lo recorría cuando la incertidumbre no lo carcomía por dentro.

Toda idea de probar la comida para alardear sobre lo buena que le había quedado quedó en el olvido apenas el vibrar de su móvil, mezclado con la melodía, hizo eco en el ambiente a los pocos segundos de encenderlo.

Leyó de manera rápida las primeras noticias que saltaban a la vista apenas se deshizo del bloqueo: una caía luego de otra, sin darle tiempo a asimilar nada de su contenido. De haberse tratado de cosas diferentes y triviales —como lo eran las publicidades o eventos de convocatoria— se habrían opacado aburridamente entre sí en lugar de consternarlo más, tal y como consiguieron aquellas notificaciones con mensajes en cuestión de segundos.

Ignorando el crujir de los escalones conforme su novia los pisaba, dejó escapar una risilla amargada entre algunas incomprensibles maldiciones más entre dientes. Sin embargo, para cuando golpeó la mesa con la mano libre, lo que lo sorprendió no fue el ruido de los cubiertos chocando de forma seca con la porcelana del plato, sino el encontrarse con un par de atónitos ojos aqua observándole fijamente.

— ¿Está todo bien? —fue lo único que pudo articular Sally, preocupada de pronto.

De todas formas, no hubo respuesta inmediata.

Si alguien tan perspicaz como ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, aquel rubio tampoco se encontraba mucho mejor.

Era gracioso, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse tornado casi… irreal, y sólo por unas cuantas absurdas palabras que se repetían constantemente, comenzando a ser tan molestas como un taladro de construcción funcionando a medianoche.

Parpadeó un poco después de haberse hecho reaccionar con un disimulado pellizco en su brazo, ganando algo de tiempo para su siguiente maniobra.

—Sí, claro —mintió entonces, sin tener la menor idea de cómo pudo llegar a ser tan descarado frente a su novia.

Por supuesto, aquella muchacha era demasiado sagaz como para dejar el panorama tan difuso, además de que el hecho de que le conociera demasiado bien (y, por ende, tuviese presentes sus inseguridades) era un detalle que le jugaba en contra al corredor.

—Letritas, ¿qué pasó? —insistió, pasando a usar un tono comprensivo cuando se sentó a su lado. Al querer tomar sus manos, notó el móvil, mas no todos los textos que se habían amontonado durante la noche—. Puedes ser sincero conmigo. Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma… ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Harv te está presionando de nuevo para que aceptes sus propuestas? Recuerda que soy abogada, puedo ayudarte con…

—No, no fue eso.

—Entonces ¿se te bajó la presión? —volvió a indagar, tomando en cuenta el tono apagado (aunque firme) con el que le habló—. ¿O habrá sido el azúcar? Podríamos ir con Ramone si sigues mareado o…

Claramente, le dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía. Veía como la chica movía los labios y gesticulaba, pero sólo podía limitarse a esbozar una de sus mejores sonrisas y responder con un vago movimiento de cabeza, manteniendo la vista de su novia sobre él para que no se percatase de que estaba escondiendo su silenciado celular en uno de los bolsillos.

—Lo mejor será que me recueste un rato —terminó por interrumpirle cuando se percató de que no llegarían a nada, levantándose—, creo que sigo sin ser una persona madrugadora.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras.

Prefería retirarse con ese tipo de excusa barata antes de platicarle a Sally que se había enterado de que su ex se estaba por casar.

* * *

— **M** ater, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo —rezongó por enésima vez en la noche, apretándose el puente de la nariz con cierto agobio y estando en el umbral de la suite; estaba ansioso por ir a la planta baja y enfrentarse a los paparazzi o, al menos, eso es lo que entendía el otro sobre su actitud—, sólo deja de decirle a todo el mundo que creíste verme con Francesco antes de las preparaciones para la carrera.

—Si no tiene nada de malo, McQueen —reponía él de ojos verdes, con su tono igual de inocente que el de un niño de primaria—, ¿por qué no quieres que los demás lo sepan?

El #95 volvió a suspirar, creyendo que su amigo rozaba el límite de su paciencia.

—Porque mi reputación está en juego —espetó a regañadientes—. Cielos, ya hablamos de esto antes, muchas veces.

—Pero Luigi dice que lo haces para que no sepamos que te escapas con El Señor Fantochesco durante las fiestas en las que Sarge y Fillmore me cuidan mientras beben y discuten cómo se conocieron —explicó con sinceridad, notándose que sólo repetía lo escuchado por su amigo.

Aún si el conductor de grúa no parecía tener noción de nada, aquellas palabras bastaron para descolocar rápido al campeón de la Piston Cup.

— ¿Cuándo habló sobre eso? —Quiso saber de inmediato, resistiendo el impulso de tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa, aún si aquello no pasó a escucharse en un hilillo de voz que, luego, remedió tras aclararse la garganta—. Q-Quiero decir: ¿cuándo Luigi empezó a decir esas tonterías?

El castaño pareció hacer memoria durante unos pocos segundos que, para Lightning, parecieron décadas.

—Creo que bebió un elegante ponche en mal estado —empezó, riendo un poco en el acto—; empezó a quejarse de ti porque dijo que la señorita Sally no se merecía eso…

— ¿Y? —Quizá, de haber estado con otro sujeto, habría disimulado el nivel de desesperación que se disparó en ese instante—. ¿Luego qué?

Mater alzó hombros.

—No lo sé, empezó a hablar con Guido y luego se fueron con unas bonitas damas.

Definitivamente, eso era todo lo que podría averiguar sin ser más evidente.

— _Shit_.

Dejando a su compañero con la palabra en la boca y una expresión más perdida de lo normal, el corredor de alejó para hacer un par de llamadas que jamás fueron respondidas; la línea siempre estaba ocupada y, para mejorarlo todo, su interlocutor jamás se molestó en siquiera ver alguno de los miles de mensajes que se marcaban como recibidos.

* * *

 **A** pesar de decir que descansaría en el cuarto que compartía con Sally, eso nunca estuvo en sus planes.

 _«¡McQueen! ¿Te enteraste? ¡Francesco se va a casar!»_

No importaba el idioma en el que se lo dijeran o las palabras que eligiesen usar, siempre era ese mismo mensaje que se repetía constantemente, como si el universo buscara atormentarle como medio de karma.

 _«Niño, deberías estar orgulloso, tu noviecito aprendió tan bien de ti que ahora hizo planes de boda con su novia falsa. Como sea. Llámame cuanto dejes de llorar, te conseguí un papel en una de esas populares películas que los adolescentes adoran. Brillarás como toda una estrella, aún si te tomaste un descanso de los reflectores.»_

Frunció el ceño apenas terminó de leer el mensaje de Harv; al no molestarse en contestarle las llamadas, era obvio que trataría de tomar alguna represalia… aunque se sintiera más como una burla que otra cosa, algo que también era muy de su estilo.

 _«#McQueenTieneQueSerElPadrinoOficial.»_

Malditas fueran esas tendencias y los memes que le involucraban, también le llovían por montones y el ignorarlos no los desaparecería de la red.

 _Pero claro, todo era diversión hasta que uno salía perdiendo_ , sólo que su ego era tan grande que nunca consideró que las cosas podían salir diferente a lo que pensaba, y aquel golpe lo resentía demasiado.

Dejó caer el celular a un lado, pegando la vista al techo. No había nada nuevo ni razón, pero parecía que analizar las manchas de humedad que se iban formando en la anticuada pintura celeste era lo más relajante por hacer.

—Definitivamente lo arruiné aquella vez.

Ni siquiera era un regaño, sólo necesitó oírlo salir de su propia garganta para terminar aceptándolo.

* * *

 **N** o hubo ningún fugaz beso robado, ninguno pasional que arriesgase que los descubrieran in fraganti o, en resumen, ninguna cercanía entre ambos; el Bernoulli nunca estaba solo y aquella noche no era la excepción, aunque lo que sí caía fuera de lo normal era la desidia con la que se dirigía al #95 cuando le tocaba hablarle, fuese por cosa de algún fanático que pedía tomarse una foto con ambos o alguna pregunta acerca de cómo llevaban su rivalidad amistosa a pesar de ya no competir juntos. Aunque Lightning decía que ese era el mejor día de su vida, bastaba interactuar un poco con él para darse cuenta de que su sonrisa era tan forzada como sus intentos de fingir que el desplante no le afectaba.

—Quizá Francesco al fin entendió de que se trataban todas esas indirectas sobre dejar de fastidiar o violar el espacio personal de los demás —bromeaba superficialmente junto a su acompañante en turno hasta que, como era de esperarse, éste se terminaba por aburrir de lo hueco que sonaba y abandonaba la conversación tras dar alguna excusa casual.

Dándose cuenta de ese patrón luego de que Jeff y Lewis fuesen por unas bebidas y nunca regresaran, rebufó y dejó su copa medio vacía en una de las mesas más cercanas. Tuvo que saludar por cortesía y engancharse al tema que los invitados ya tenían encaminado, cuidando no hablar de más para evitarse otro desplante. No obstante, le bastaron cinco segundos para quitarse ese peso de los hombros; aquel grupo estaba tan ebrio que sólo discutían acerca del novio de una de las chicas presentes y, los que no, sólo se tomaban selfies con él.

— ¿Y tú de qué lado estás, hermano? —le preguntó uno de ellos, manteniendo su brazo por encima de los hombros del corredor.

— ¿Lado de qué? —se aseguró el rubio, enarcando una ceja cuando le veía por el rabillo del ojo y conservando su sonrisa de comercial.

—Eso… De que si le serías infiel a tu novia —le contestó otro desde la mesa y, a diferencia del alegre acento francés del primero, sonaba más neutral—. Todos lo somos alguna vez, eh. Además, estamos en confianza… puedes ser sincero con nosotros.

—Ya lo creo —rió Lightning, sin ser capaz de tomar en serio a ninguno hasta que la chica en cuestión decidió hablar.

—Sé que mi novio ha estado viendo a más personas —comentó de pronto, dejando notar que estaba bastante sobria y su tonada italiana a pesar del perfecto inglés usado—, pero no soy celosa… Siempre y cuando él regrese a mí, estoy bien con todos sus regalos compensativos.

Antes de que el #95 pudiese decir algo al respecto —o buscar alguna forma de alejarse, había cortado bruscamente el ambiente—, una de las amigas cercanas a aquella joven la abrazaba cargosamente antes de que él saliera de su estupefacción.

—Pero él es un idiota que no te merece —se quejaba la castaña, lagrimeando y sin apartar parte del cabello ébano que le daba comezón en la nariz—, _and you're amazing… so amazing,_ Angella.

—Ya, ya —le calmaba, acariciando su cabeza, igual de serena que al principio, aunque con la vista puesta intencionalmente en el corredor, que seguía sin tener idea de nada—, _va bene_.

Por más de que le incomodó en igual medida en que lo confundió, Lightning no hizo nada más salvo encogerse de hombros, inclusive cuando apreció como Francesco le observaba desde el otro extremo del salón, todavía hablando con algunos periodistas.

—Creo que me necesitan por otro lado —trató de zafar, tanteando el teléfono dentro de su chaqueta—, tengo que avisarle a mi equipo que todavía no he hecho nada tonto y ese tipo de cosas —añadió con una sonrisa nacida a partir del impulsivo trago que le dio a lo que quedaba de su cóctel con Jägermeister.

— ¿En medio de una fiesta? —Reprochó con falsa decepción Angella—. Deberías ser menos amargado, McQueen.

— ¡Sí, lo que ella dijo! —secundó su amiga, increíblemente más borracha que antes, pero logrando alentar a los demás chicos restantes—. ¡Adelante, bebe!

—No, gracias. —Lo que había tomado antes le había quemado la garganta y la idea de avergonzarse en público seguía sin apetecerle—. Todavía debo hablar con mi novia, sobrio.

Como si eso le exonerara de alguna manera mágica, el rubio logró apartarse del francés de lentos reflejos que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué…?

Sin embargo, para cuando comprendió lo sucedido, no hizo más que chasquear la lengua y negar con la cabeza. El corredor ya se había camuflado entre los demás invitados que se paseaban por ahí.

—Debí saberlo, es más engreído en persona —masculló la castaña, tallando uno de sus ojos antes de decidir que la mesa podría ser una cómoda almohada.

* * *

— **D** espués de todo, al final sí que sí se trataba de ella —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados; una rápida búsqueda le había dado el nombre de Angella Venturelli y el internet había hecho lo demás en cuestión de segundos, desde su estatura hasta la fecha y lugar exacto donde había sido la primera vez que había coincidido con Francesco, fuera en un circuito de F1 o no.

— ¿Lightning?

No había sido precisamente porque Sally entró en la recámara el que dejó de hablar consigo mismo, durante todo ese rato apenas se había quejado del calor, de algún ocasional mosquito y de que se aburría porque el televisor que tenían no sintonizaba bien ni los canales básicos.

—El mismo y el mejor de todos —respondió con parte de su usual chispa, dejando aparte el celular—, disculpa el susto de antes, Sal.

Con una clara sonrisa que le indicaba un «no hay problema», caminó hasta la cama para sentarse en el borde, a su lado. Igualmente, sus ojos brillaban con melancolía y jugaba con los dedos, bastante indecisa.

—Entonces ¿ya te sientes mejor? —empezó luego de que su novio le acomodase el tirante caído de su musculosa blanca, aún esquivándole la mirada.

El rubio asintió y ella lo distinguió por el juego de sombras.

—Mucho mejor —podría no ser cierto, pero parecía ser lo que Sally necesitaba en esos momentos—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Luces bastante… pálida —apuntó, tratando de acercar una mano a su frente pero, antes de llegar a hacerlo, ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa vacilante dibujada en su rostro.

—Es que… _no sé cómo decirlo._

Automáticamente, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sabía que lo que le fuese a comunicarle no era nada malo, pero… estaba ese mal presentimiento más latente que nunca.

Por las dudas, antes de hablar, tragó saliva y apretó las entrelazadas manos de la chica, situadas sobre su regazo.

—Adelante —le indicó, creyéndose valiente—, es importante, ¿o no?

Y como lo imaginó, Sally asintió de forma tímida.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que nos casaríamos antes de tener un bebé, porque querías hacer las cosas bien?

Tan pronto como lo soltó, la mente del de ojos celestes se encargó de transportarlo hasta ese tiempo donde Doc aún estaba vivo. Una plática común en una de sus primeras citas había desembocado en lo que él creyó que era una de esas bromas que se olvidan en un par de minutos, en especial, por estar alguien como Mater de por medio.

Fue entonces que sonrió de manera únicamente genuina.

Sabía que estaba jodido, en toda su expresión.

—Como si fuera ayer.

No dijo nada más, no podía —ni quería— mentirle en un momento así.

Abrazó a Sally cuando, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos.

Al igual que pasó con su expresión, ella malentendió su silencio… y fue mejor así para ambos; Lightning sólo podía pensar en ello mientras acariciaba su desordenado cabello y le escuchaba sollozar, tan feliz como jamás había sido antes.

Todo ese tiempo había estado buscando un refugio de estabilidad que compensara la parte ajetreada de su vida, ¿no? Ahí la tenía, quisiera o no, y su forma era la de una bella futura esposa.

Podría arreglárselas, siempre lo hacía.

 _Debía hacerlo._

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien se da una vuelta por aquí~!**_ **La meta inicial era el doble de esto —fácilmente—, pero siento que iba a quedar más caótico todavía si no lo dividía entre esta cara de la moneda y la otra uvur y necesito empezar a ponerle algo de orden a mi vida con pequeños ejemplos (?).**

 **Me disculpo por los desastres típicos de madrugada, aunque ojalá que a alguien le gustara o entretuviese... _y que recordara ese pánico que provoca el 'no sé cómo decirlo' y el 'tenemos que hablar'_ 7w7r (?).**

 **Ya, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
